The Misadventures of Loki
by Erin Elric
Summary: Post-movie  Loki is given a task. Task he did not care for. He is on Midgar with no powers and the only way to get them back is if he does some good for the mortals.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: So this is my first Thor fic. I based this mostly on the movie because sadly I haven't read the comics. If there is any oocness I apologize.

The Misadventures of Loki

Chapter one

Loki felt as though he had fallen for eternity. The scenery never changed as he fell to his most likely death. Over and over again in his mind he kept seeing the final moments of his time on Asgard. He closed his eyes hoping his death would be a quick, and painless one.

"Loki." He heard some one call to him.

His green eyes flashed open. He wasn't falling any more, he seemed to be suspended in the air. Be him a misty image of his father appeared. "Father?" He asked. In the back of his mind he wondered if calling him father was still appropriate.

"My son." He said as he smiled slightly.

"Why are you here? Am I dreaming?" He paused the last sentence almost hurting to speak out loud. "Father, am I dead?"

Odin raised a hand. "I came to save you."

"Save me?" He repeated feeling confused.

"Yes, I couldn't bare to see you parish. As well as I have seen the effects it has had on Thor."

Loki frowned he honestly didn't neither one of them would care if he would parish or even survive the fall.

"I will send you to Midgar, since being there has changed your brother for the better. I want to see you do some good in the world Loki."

He wanted to question his father's motives but he'd rather eat glass then die a slow death of falling for eternity. Providing on there was a bottom to this endless pit he was being to wonder.

Odin opened his mouth to continue speaking when Loki interrupted him. "Deal I'll do it. Its better than falling forever."

The All Father smiled. "Then I cast you down to Midgar. I'll take away your powers from you. You'll only get them back for each good deed you do while on Midgar. If you fall back into your wicked ways I'll cast you into the Isle of Silence."

Before Loki had a chance to agree he felt all his magic being drained. Then suddenly he felt him self falling again faster than before. He screamed as light went around him and he hit the ground hard.

"Ouch." He mumbled as he laid on the ground.

Off in the distance he heard a sharp scream of. "Oh my God."

He just got here how did these people know he was a god he wondered as he tired to stand up. He heard someone running to him. He looked over his shoulder reassuring himself that he could be "good" long enough to survive this trail. Or at least be good at it.

"Good day dear mortal." he said with fake innocence he even heard. Did his father take away his ability to lie as well he wondered

"Your not Thor." said the young woman with obvious disappointment.

He recognized her as one of the mortals that was with Thor when he had came to Midgar before. "Nay." He said shaking his head and placed his hand on his chest to muster up his remaining haughtiness. "For I am Loki!" he announced.

The young woman shrieked and pulled out a weapon. "Hold still or I'll tase you."

He looked at the small black contraption in her hand. "Surely you jest. You can not harm me for I'm Lo-" But he didn't get that sentence out before she tased him.

He cried out and hit the ground with a loud thud.

He woke up to a strangely bright room. He thought for sure in his first few seconds on Midgar he had managed to get himself killed.

"Thank God your awake." He heard a female's voice speak.

He raised up to see the young woman from before as well as the mortal called Jane that Thor loved so much. He searched for words to say. He wasn't one to be lost for words often but this was the first time he had dealt with mortals in a long time. "Hello." he said. He detected the lack of confidence in his own voice. He mentally slapped himself as he tried to muster up a smile.

"So your Loki." Jane started looking at him as if he was fly sitting on someone's plate.

"And you must be Jane." He said smiling hoping mortals were still as dumb as stumps.

"Where's Thor?" she asked her eyes flaring angry to have him the room and not Thor.

He sighed. "At Asgard." He said talking as though she was a child.

"I'm not an idiot. It's been sixth months now since he was last here." She paused trying to collect herself. "He promised me he would come back." she said weakly.

Loki had two options: say something incredibly mean and make the woman cry or slap him, or be half ways honest. "Thor would love to return but he has… duties in Asgard to tend to…" He trailed off. Mentally he frowned surely he could lie better than that. "You know Thor always busy starting wars and what have you."

She frowned at him. Clearly she didn't believe him. Of course he wouldn't believe him either. "Then why are you here?" She asked.

"I angered Odin." That statement came out with greater ease possibly because it wasn't far from the truth.

Jane sighed flustered she turned her heels and left he room quickly. This left Loki alone with Darcy.

"So… sorry about tassing you earlier." Said Darcy as she nervously looked at her feet.

"Was that what that was? I thought it was magic at first." he said as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

He smiled he was having an effect on this woman. "So tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Darcy." she said holding out her hand to him.

Some mortal greeting no doubt. He ignored it and said. "I am Loki. In case you forgot."

"Okay." she said lowering her hand. "Case I shouldn't except you to be… polite."

"That was polite." He stated bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well I thought it was rude," She shrugged. "But that's just me."

He studied the room briefly. There was no quick escape routes. The nearest exist was blocked off by the young mortal. Which he realized she was still staring at him. He felt slightly unnerved by her staring.

"So…" she started as she shifted her weight back and forth.

He thought about teleporting away and soon realized he really couldn't. Mentally firing off a few swear words in his mind he quickly decided on his only option… stay with the mortals until he had a better idea. He opened his mouth to speak and realized that the mortal was talking and had been talking the whole time he was thinking.

"I think it's so cool that you are from Asgard like Thor. Do you know him? Are you related to him? I think it'd be so freaking cool if you were."

Great a mortal who couldn't stop talking. He thought about answering her thousands of questions when she started up again.

"Sorry dude. When I get excited or nervous I kind of talk a lot and um… yeah."

"Young lady you talk far to much and way to fast." He said. He held up his hand to stop her from speaking incase she decided it was necessary to continue.

"Sorry."

"Enough!" He yelled. He walked around her and towards the door. He realized he knew little of this mortal world. "Where am I?"

"N-New Mexico."

He frowned. "What is this… facility?"

"A research station. Jane's research station."

"The mortal I spoke with before owns this station?"

"Yes, well no SHIELD owns it now really."

"Who or what is that?"

"Long story." She shrugged. "What's with the questions?"

He opened his mouth to speak trying to think of a clever lie. None came to him. Frustrated he decided to tell the truth. "I have little understanding of the new mortal world."

She started laughing.

"I am serious."

"Sorry." She said fighting back laughter. "So the God of Mischief doesn't know anything about our world."

He could feel himself blush. He would love to teach the mortal a lesson about mocking him but he knew that an act of violence would get him banished to the Isle of Silence.

"So you don't know: iPods, Twitter, Facebook, cell phones or anything like that?"

He blinked as he absorbed his words. The only sentence he could get out was. "What's Facebook? A book with faces in it?"

She busted out laughing loudly. "Sorry." She repeated for the hundredth time. She looked at him. She could see him blushing and avoiding eye contact. "How about I teach you everything about our world."

He looked at her. "Truly?"

She nodded. "Why not I'm not doing anything important. Besides if your stuck here for like ever your going to need to understand these things."

"Why do you want to help me, mortal?"

"My name is Darcy."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Why do you want to help me, Darcy?"

"I think it will be… entertaining. Besides I have nothing better to do around here."

"You pity me?" He questioned feeling embarrassment washing over him again.

"No… I just think it'd be cool to talk to someone from another world for a while…" She trailed off.

He paused studying her words. "You want my companionship?"

"N, n, no just… friendship really." She began to blush.

"Ah you're lonely. I see." He was far to familiar with the emotion and could recognize it in anyone.

She looked away then said. "Come on I'll show you around." She said leaving the room and he followed.

Darcy showed Loki around the base. There sadly wasn't much to the research base.

"May I see the town?" He asked as he pointed to the town outside the window.

"Not in that your not." She said pointing to his clothes.

He looked down at his clothes. "What's wrong with my attire? They are made with the finest fabrics in all of Asgard and are appropriate for any occasion."

She frowned then bluntly stated. "You looked like a cosplayer."

"A what?"

"Nothing. You need to change. You look like a Renaissance fair reject not to mention that's a LOT of green." She gestured for him to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

"Jane!" she called as she walked into the kitchen.

Jane was staring at her notebooks on the table. She looked up at them. "Yes, Darcy?"

"Is it like cool if I take him to town to get him some clothes?"

"I still don't understand what is wrong with my attire now." Said Loki.

Both women ignored him.

Jane nodded. "Yeah try to make him look as normal as possible. SHIELD might decide to get involved."

"Cool." She turned around to leave.

"Darcy come here." Jane said gesturing for her to walk closer to her.

"Yeah." She whispered as she walked closer.

"Be careful with him you can't trust him okay?"

She nodded. "I know Jane. I'm not a child I can take care of myself."

"What do you mean people don't ride horses?" asked Loki when he saw the van. This mortal transport was ugly and strange. Unworthy to transport the God of Mischief around.

"People do use horses. Just mostly as like a hobby. Everybody else uses a car or public transport to get around."

He glared at the vehicle. "It's ugly." He pouted. "I can not be seen in this… thing."

"Who do you know is going to see you?"

Heimdall comes to mind but he decides against it. It was very unlikely for the guardian to focus his efforts on the small Frost Giant.

"Fine. Take me to this clothing seller you think I need to see so badly."

"Just in the van, Loki." She said pointing to the van.

Loki glared at the offending clothing store. "Must I repeat myself, Darcy? Why do I need new clothes?" He asked as he stared at the mannequins in the window. The so called clothes that the mannequins displayed was truly hideous. "These clothes are unworthy of even the poorest of poor in Asgard."

"Well your highness it's better than standing out like you do. I mean look five minutes in and half the town is staring at you like a talking dog."

"Do what now?" He question. He was tiring of this young mortals speaking pattern. Surely she could at least make some attempt to speak clearly.

"Oh never mind. Come on." She said grabbing his wrist then began to drag him into the store.

Loki tired of shopping in seconds. No matter how hard he tired he could not seem to get through to the mortal that his clothes were fine.

"What about this?" She asked holding up a shirt.

He glared at her. "Must I repeat myself! Your mortal clothes is ugly!"

She ran up to him. "You should try it on." She said holding the shirt up to him.

"I am not a doll for your dressing!" He spat.

"I could so give you a makeover."

"Makeover?"

She pulled together a set of clothes. "Here try these on."

He looked at the clothes. "No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please."

"Fine!" He snapped taking the clothes from her. "This top would be better in green." He said holding up the red shirt.

"Maybe you need a color plait change." She gestured to a room in the back of the corner. "Go change in there."

He grumbled something at her and marched across the room to change.

She waited outside. "When your decent come out so I can see my work."

"I look foolish." He responded. He opened the curtain. He frowned he was displeased with these mortal clothes.

"I think you look great." She said. She smiled brightly. "Real… great." She looked him over.

"Please stop staring at me like that. It's unsettling."

This snapped her back to reality. "Well do you like it?"

"I all ready told you. I think it looks foolish." He looked down at his shirt. "I might be able to live with this if it was in green."

She sighed. "Fine you can have it in green."

After purchasing Loki's new clothes and after he had reluctantly changed into them, Darcy was ready to show him around the town.

Their first stop was a café because Darcy claimed she needed coffee.

Loki eyed the brown liquid in his mug. "It looks like… mud. What is this beverage?"

"Coffee. Thor liked it I figured you would too."

He frowned. "I and Thor hardly like the same things." His voice trembled at the mere mention of Thor's name.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." She sipped her coffee and picked up the newspaper.

He reluctantly tried the drink. It wasn't bad. "What is that in your hand?" He asked as he pointed to the paper.

"The newspaper."

"What's it for?"

She sighed. "You get the news from it. Most people usually just watch twenty four hour news programs or do like I usually do which is get mine from the Internet."

"Internet?"

"Never mind don't worry about it." She said then sat down the paper.

"Then why did you read it today?" He asked looking at the paper.

"I was checking my horoscope to see if it said that today I would hang out with a god."

He picked up the paper. He stared at the front page. It read: Ironman does it again. Will Stark be praised for his latest heroism or bashed for his recklessness?

"What's an Ironman?" He asked. He turned the paper so she could see it and pointed at the picture of Ironman.

"He's a hero. Me's my hero to be exact, you know next to Thor and all."

"What does this Ironman do exactly?"

"He saves people. Helps right wrongs and such."

"So he does good deeds?"

"For the most part yeah. I mean he isn't perfect but who is."

He smirked at the paper. He had discovered how to get these 'good deeds' under his belt. Sadly he couldn't do any heroism without powers. He looked at the woman across from him who smiled at him. Maybe she held the answers he needed, maybe she could some how help him.

He laughed. "I believe young Darcy that this is a start of a wonderful friendship." He said holding up his coffee mug. "To friendship, miss Darcy."

She picked up her cup and held it up. "Umm okay." she said as the two mugs met.

"May our friendship be a long and fruitful one." He said then drank down his whole cup of coffee.

She smiled and continued to gingerly sip hers. She kind of had a feeling in the pit of her gut that she was being used but on the other hand she really was starting to think that this Loki guy was cool.

Odin walked up to Heimdall who was standing by what remained of the Bifrost gate. Heimdall stared off into the infinite space.

"How is Loki fairing on Midgar?"

"Loki is still adjusting."

Odin nodded. "Is he with mortals?"

"The ones Thor met during his exile."

"Good, hopefully they treat him as good as they did Thor." He said peering over the edge wishing his youngest son the best of luck. He turned to leave when Heimdall spook again.

"My king may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Heimdall."

"Why did you save Loki?"

Odin almost sighed. He figured that most if they knew would question his motives on this situation. However he kept the situation to himself and Heimdall to whom he trusted.

"I couldn't let my youngest son parish."

Heimdall simply nodded. He didn't exactly understand his king's motives but he knew better than to question them.

"Please keep and eye on him, Heimdall."

"As you wish my king." He said.

Author's note: Well that's the end of the first chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and added this story to your alert list.

Disclaimer: I don't own it Marvel does. All I own is my plot for this story ^_^

The Misadventures of Loki

Chapter 2

Loki sat in the living area of the research lab. He knew he had an idea to accomplish these good deeds. He just didn't know how exactly he was going to do them. He picked up the latest newspaper. Darcy was right they were a good source of information. Within two days he had learned that there were several of these hero types other than this Ironman person. He had learned several things about them through the paper.

He sat the paper down on the table and stood up from his chair. He paced back and forth as he thought. These heroes had a few things in column: one they had powers of some sort except in Ironman's case who had what appeared to be a magic suit, and second they all had costumes for some reason.

He glanced over at himself in the nearby wall mirror. Well he kind of had a costume if one could count his outfit from Asgard. Darcy claimed that it was costumey so it wasn't a far cry from what he needed. He eyed himself again, what he was truly missing was… his helmet. Yes, he needed his helmet it was one of his strongest allies in battle. It would also strike fear in the hearts of mortal villains.

He smiled to himself then realized his next problem. He was still powerless. He frowned feeling the urge to strike something which he fought. What in the name of the All-father could he do that was counted as a good deed to get at least one power back.

He made his decision and walked into the dinning area head held high. "Where is a black smith in this town?" He asked Darcy and Jane who were eating breakfast.

The two looked at him with confusion written all over their faces as he sat down.

"What?" asked Jane

How could these mortals be so dumb. "I said, where is the black smith in this town."

"There is no black smith…"

He frowned at them. Surely there was a way in this backwards world to make and purchase weaponry and armor. "No black smith?"

"No."

In once instant he went from tolerating Midgar back to hating it. "Useless mortals." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Loki?" asked Darcy.

"Do not worry about it." He sniped.

"Why in the world do you need a black smith anyways?" asked Jane as she finished off her coffee.

"For weaponry. Why else does one need a black smith?" Foolish mortals.

"Weaponry?" Jane shrieked. She jumped up from her chair. "What do you need weapons for?"

"What else do you need weapons for?" He replied in sarcastic tone. Honestly what did Thor see in this woman. Did he find stupid, useless mortals attractive. The thought almost sickened him.

"To fight?" Darcy replied.

"Well fight what exactly?" Asked Jane. Suspicion dominated her tone of voice.

"Not you woman if that's what your implying." He stretched his arms then began to speak again. "Simple protection really. After all in Asgard its imperative to be ready for a battle at anytime. Whether it's a friendly fight or a fight to reclaim one's honor."

"So you'll feel safer with a sword?" Inquired Darcy.

He nodded. At least one mortal seemed to believe him.

"Loki, we don't carry weapons around like this is the Dark Ages in this day and age." Jane said still eyeing him with suspension.

"I don't necessarily want a sword. Just some daggers."

"I think I do know a place in town." Piped up Darcy as she raised her hand up as if in class.

"Darcy!" Yelled Jane glaring at her.

Loki raised an eye brow intrigued with her claims.

"I think the gun shop in the next town over sells knives and maybe daggers. If we leave now we can get there before it closes." Said Darcy.

Jane gave her a dangerous look but Darcy ignored her.

"I would like to got there, please." He said bowing slightly to her.

"No problem." She said grabbing up her keys from the table.

Jane looked at her in surprise. She could not believe what she was witnessing.

"We'll be back later." Darcy said. She gave a warm smile and waved at her mentor and friend. She walked to the door with Loki following close behind her.

"Loki," Jane addressed him.

He stopped walking waiting for the mortal to continue speaking.

"Don't hurt Darcy."

He smiled to himself. "I'd never dream of it Lady Jane." He remarked as he walked out the door.

The sun was anticipating setting when they arrived at the gun store. The sky was a vivid orange color. Loki couldn't help and think it was a beautiful sunset and a great day to start on his new plan.

They walked into the gun store. The elderly clerk waved at them and mumbled something about helping them. Rows and rows of the walls was mounted with guns of various types.

"What are these strange weapons?" Loki whispered to Darcy.

"Guns, duh it is a gun store."

"What does a gun do?"

"I'll tell you later, okay."

He nodded in silent agreement then spotted a back wall covered in swords and knives and other weaponry that he knew. He walked over to it and lifted up a small dagger.

"Those make great decorations." Remarked the old clerk.

Decorations? Loki held up the dagger for closer examination. He soon realized that he couldn't even take down a fly with this thing let alone an enemy. He mumbled a few choice words and set the dagger down.

"Do you have real weapons?" he asked the clerk.

The clerk pointed to the rows of guns.

"No not a gun. I mean weapons like swords and daggers, oh and I need some armor."

The old clerk raised an eye brow. "Sony these ain't no medieval times. All that stuff there is decoration. No if your looking for protection against what have ya, I got some guns, mace and a taser."

"A taser is good." Said Darcy.

Loki pointed to the wall of decorative weaponry. "So none of these items are real?"

"That helmet up there might protect your skull," He said pointing to the helmet up at the top of the shelf. "Other than that no."

Loki looked at the helmet. Remarkably it was a metal helmet adorned with large horns… it looked like a copy of his old helmet. "I'll take that one!"

"That helmet is two thousand dollars, sonny."

"Whoa!" Yelled Darcy.

"Is that a lot of money?" Loki asked out loud.

The old clerk frowned. "Where are you from, sonny? Mars?"

"No, Asgard."

Darcy elbowed Loki before he ran his mouth anymore.

"Asgard?" The old clerk frowned and lifted up the phone. "Listen, I've had enough loons in this store to know what one looks like. So if you leave now I won't call the cops and get you hauled away."

"Come on, Loki. Let's go." Said Darcy grabbing his arm and dragged him out the door.

"What a waste of time." He said as they stepped out onto the side walk.

"Sorry. I had seen the store before but I never went in it so I didn't know."

He sighed. "I guess I'll have to find another way to get weapons." He said. The two began to walk down the sidewalk towards the van.

The day had grown dark and the street lights were starting to flicker on. Before them Loki saw a group of people walking down the sidewalk as well. They were dressed in all black and were carrying a bag and sticks.

Darcy hide behind Loki briefly. She whispered to him. "These guys look like trouble."

He eyed them as the walked to the gun store. They kicked down the door of the store and yelling filled the streets.

Darcy gasped. "I think they are trying to rob that guy!"

Loki turned around and saw a pipe by some trash in an alee way. He picked up the pipe and ran into the store.

"Loki stop!" Darcy shrieked following him.

Loki got the jump on the thieves. He crack the first one in such a way that it knocked the man unconscious, after all Loki didn't want to risk killing a mortal on accident.

"What the hell dude!" Demanded the other thief.

"Thievery is not honorable." Loki said smiling evilly. He knew within his soul that this was a 'good deed' and he would get a power back.

"Honor?" The man questioned. "Why should I care about honor, man?"

He smirked. "Sadly you mortals seem to be lacking in this trait. I've read your news. Everyday a murder or robbery happens, honestly I liked Midgar better before you got so… technical." He raised his pipe up over his head preparing to strike. "Now dear mortal, you can take your friend and leave or I can beat some sense into your feeble skull."

The man screamed. "Okay dude! I'm sorry! Just let me live!" He grabbed up his friend the best he could then bolted out the door.

Loki sighed lightly lowering his weapon. "Your shop is safe." He said to the shop owner.

"Thank you, sonny." Said the old shop keeper. He walked around his counter setting down the shot gun that Loki was completely unaware that he had.

This mortal really seemed to love his armaments. "It was no trouble at all." He said waving his hand as if it was nothing. Truly it wasn't the most enjoyable thing in the world, but it could have gone worse he could have lost the match and been embarrassed.

"What was your name again?"

Loki weighed his options about telling him the truth when the old man said.

"Oh yeah. The young lady said it was Loki. It is Loki right?"

He nodded. "Aye I am Loki."

The old man furrowed his brow. "You certainly talk funny." He paused thinking. "You know I'd like to reward you for your troubles."

"That's not necessary." He said shaking his head. Though he did enjoy a good gift once in a while but he figured this mortal wouldn't provide him with something useful.

The old man walked over to the decorative weapon shelf. He pulled down the helmet that he was eyeing earlier. "You seemed like you liked this a lot." He said as he dusted it off. "Here you can have it." He said holding it out to him.

"I can't take that. That's part of your livelihood it wouldn't be right." Of course he really did want that helmet.

"Take it. It's been on this shelf for three years now, no one is gonna buy it."

Loki took the helmet from his hands. "Thank you, sir."

"Also." Said the old clerk walking back behind the counter. He pulled out a bundle of sorts and laid it on the table. He then opened it up. The buddle was loaded with knives and daggers of various sizes. "Since you seemed to like daggers too, you can have'em."

"All of them?"

"Yeah. These are old back stock. I stopped selling real knives long ago so enjoy." He said pushing them towards him. "Just don't kill nobody with'em."

"I won't." He said picking up the bundle. This day turned out to be good. He got a helmet and a set of knives. He was more than ready to defend himself in a fight.

Loki moved to the door. "I thank you again, sir."

"No thank you for saving my shop, sonny."

He nodded as he left the store. Darcy was standing outside the door. "That was cool." She said then saw all the stuff he had. "You didn't rob him did you!"

"No! He gave them to me for saving his shop." He held out the items so she could see them. "I'm above stealing. Do try to remember that."

She shrugged. "Just thought I'd ask. Come on let's go home before Jane starts to think we ran away or something."

It was the next night. Loki was smiling to himself for he had regained one of his spells. The ability to turn invisible. It was a personal favorite when he was a child he loved sneaking up on Thor and scaring him. Though sadly his older brother became used to his tricks and stopped falling for the prank.

Loki glared at himself. He hated thinking about the past. Though when they were children life was happier more serene he could have never imaged that everything would go so… dark. Of course he would all ways live by his mantel 'The God of Mischief.' But now with this forced deal he had to take on a new role… hero… or at least try to be one.

He studied his new weapons. The knives were light enough to throw which he needed. He armed himself with the throwing knives and a few various other sharp weapons that were light enough for him to use. He put on his new helmet and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like his old self. He almost felt complete expect for the lack of magic powers. He balled his fists he felt a brief flash of anger but managed to repress it within his soul. He had a task to accomplish he knew what needed to be done and he knew how to do it.

Loki stalked the town in it's great darkness. He stood on a roof partially invisible watching for any sign of trouble. He had learned that most mortal crooks were dumb and easily disposed of. All he had to do was wait for one or two to decide to break into something.

It seemed like an eternity had passed by when he saw three people run down an alley way behind the computer store. He followed them on the roof tops barely making a sound.

"You got the bag?" One of the Thieves asked.

"Yeah?" said his accomplice holding up a bag. "You got the gun?"

He nodded then looked to the third guy. "Okay Dave break the glass."

The one called Dave picked up a brick and through it through the window which set off the alarm.

"Shit!" Yelled Dave.

"I thought you said there was no alarm!" Yelled the first thief.

Loki decided that this was a good time to strike. He turned invisible though they never saw him to begin with and threw a knife hitting the second guy in the arm and pinning him to the wooden door of the store.

"What the hell!" He screamed.

"Where'd that come from?" Cried out the one they called Dave.

Loki jumped down onto the dumpster making a loud clank noise. "I am Loki!"

The thieves looked around. "I don't see any one!" Yelled the leader who drew his gun.

"Foolish mortals!" He yelled throwing another knife and cut the second guys cheek.

The second guy screamed holding his face. "Shoot him!"

"Where is he!" the leader yelled firing at every shadow.

Loki wasn't sure what damage a gun could do him and he wasn't particular interested in finding out. He jumped away form t he dumpster landing beside it with a light thud.

"Over there he's behind the dumpster I saw him!" Yelled the third guy.

Oh no. Apparently his invisibility spell was failing him. He dove behind the dumpster waiting for the right time to strike again.

"Come out now! Or I'll shoot!" the leader yelled as he wearily walked towards the dumpster.

Loki turned invisible and ran around the other side grabbing the second aslant.

The other guy screamed loudly as Loki put a knife to his throat. Good deeds be damned he wasn't going to die on Midgar if he had his way about it. "Move and slit his throat."

"What are you?" Asked the first guy who's hand was visible shaking.

Loki turned visible. "I am Loki your destroyer." He said pushing the thief away to make his escape.

"Shoot him!" Yelled the guy as he stumbled forward.

The one with a gun gasped at the sight of Loki as he tried to aim at him.

"What is he!" Yelled the guy still pinned to the door.

"I think he's a demon!" Yelled the guy with gun.

The second guy ran to the one with a gun and took it from him. "Go back to hell you demon!"

Loki had turned invisible again about that time and felt some thing cut into his flesh. He cried out grabbing his arm. He felt the warm liquid on his hand. Damn he had been shot. He heard a wailing like sound and the thieves began to yell.

"Cops run!" And the two ran leaving their friend.

"Dudes don't leave me!" Cried the one pinned to the door.

At least one of them got captured. He tired to climb up to the roof but he soon realized it was impossible with his arm injury. He tired to think of how he could escape when eh felt the tingling of magic… he could teleport again he could feel it. He closed his eyes visualizing the research lab he had been staying at.

He hit the ground harder then what he meant to. "Ouch." He mumbled to himself as he stood up. He could feel his arm still bleeding. He heard what sounded like glass breaking. He looked up to see Darcy with her mouth hanging open and broken glass around her feet.

"Oh, hello." He said with as much cheerfulness that he could muster.

"What the hell! Where did you come from? And why are you bleeding?" She ran to him grabbing a nearby towel and put pressure on his bleeding wound.

"Oh this. It's nothing. I got shot, I think." He wasn't sure was this what guns did.

"I think it only grazed your arm." She said looking at the injury. "It doesn't look to deep." She sighed sounding happy almost. "So you don't need stitches. Here hold the towel as tight as you can, I'll get something to clean out the wound ." She said running to the first aid kit and coming back. "This is going to hurt." She said studying the battle of alcohol quickly.

She looked at him briefly. "Um can you like roll up your sleeve or… take off your shirt so I can clean the wound."

He removed his arm armor with relative ease then rolled up his sleeve. Though he quickly noted to himself that Asgardian armor held little protection to these mortal guns.

"It looks like it's just a scratch." She pour the liquid onto the wound.

Loki yelped in pain and jerked his arm away from her. "Why do inflict pain on me mortal! I thought you were healing it not making it worse!"

"Shh! You'll wake up Jane with all that yelling. Besides I am helping, that stinging is the alcohol killings the germs around the wound. Or do you want a nasty infection later."

He frowned. "Fine."

"And I told you it was going to hurt." She said dabbing up the alcohol around the wound with a cloth. She placed gauze on it and packed it down tightly with medical tape. "Okay that should be good now."

Loki unrolled his sleeve. "Thank you."

"Now what were you doing out this late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She shook her head. "I'm not the one who came back with a bullet wound. Not to mention appear out of thin air."

"I teleported back."

"How did you get shot?"

"With a gun how else do you get shot?"

She glared at him. "No I mean what did you do to get shot."

"I stopped a robbery."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Loki, you're the God of Mischief why were you stopping a robbery?"

He frowned. At this point maybe it was better to tell the mortal what was going on.

"Come to think of it for some one who is supposed to be a powerful sorcerer I haven't seen you use much magic."

"That's cause I can't."

"What?"

"I can not use magic well at least not half the skills I used to be able to use. When I angered Odin he took all my magic from me and told me I could only get them back if I provide that I could do some good." Well that was only half the story it's not like she needed to know all of it.

"So that's why you've been stopping robbers."

He gestured to the half missing paper laying on the coffee table in the living area. "I was inspired, so to speak by these mortal heroes you lot seem to worship."

"Wow." She walked over to the broken glass and began to clean it up. "Tell you what." She said looking at him. "I'll help you if you'll help me with something."

"What is it?"

"You see Jane has like totally been depressed since Thor left so… I want you to talk Thor into coming to visit. You know once you can go back and all." She said looking away from him.

He smiled. "Of course. I would love to help you." This was perfect it was killing two birds with one stone. He could return to Asgard fully powered and get rid of Thor. He smiled wider to himself. Oh this idea was perfect so perfect he could see everything turning out great. With Odin's new found trust in him after he completes his good deeds it will almost as if all the sins are cleansed. As long as he could keep Thor from Asgard his plan would be perfect.

At the nearby SHEILD base Agent Colluson studied the new video from the security cameras.

"Sir." Said an agent from behind him.

He looked over to him. "Yes?"

"We interviewed the police and the criminal that they did catch during the crime."

"What was the report?"

He frowned his brow. "Sir, he thinks that they were attacked by a demon."

Colluson looked at the monitor. "I guess that's to be expected. After all this guy has like foot long horns on his head." He said pointing to the monitor.

"They are impressive."

"Has the amount of agents been increased?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone talked to Jane Foster about this?"

"Not yet."

"I think we should go see her. Something tells me this is in her field of interest."

"Demons?"

"Nope." He said standing up with his jacket in hand. "Peoples of suspicious origins."

Odin walked up to his trust friend Heimdall. "How is he?"

"He is well. Although his latest deed earned him an injury. And he's seemed to have brought the attention of a mortal organization."

Odin frowned. "This does not surprise me."

"My king, have you told your family about what you have done?"

"Not yet. I want to see if Loki's soul is truly redeemable." He turned away from his friend. "I do not wish to bring false hope upon them. Especially Thor." He said as he left.

A/N: Chapter three should be along shortly it's currently under construction but hopefully I'll have it up some time next week.


	3. Chapter 3

The Misadventures of Loki

Chapter 3

Loki was resting peacefully in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes being awoken by the sounds of talking in a nearby room. He yawned; these damn mortals didn't seem to understand any etiquette about people sleeping. He sat up in his bed and his feet touched the floor. He rubbed his eyes then spied the clock which read that it was noon. Great he had slept most of the day away no wonder the mortals were eagerly chatting away.

He changed into suitable mortal clothes and walked out into the hall way and walked into the kitchen area. The mortal women and a man he didn't recognize were sitting at the table enjoying some coffee.

"Oh good morning!" Cheered Darcy.

Loki wondered how this woman could function with such little sleep. He sat at his normal place beside her and smiled weakly. "Good morning, Darcy and Jane." he said.

Darcy poured him a cup of coffee when he looked at the new visitor at the table.

"Who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Erik. He used to work with my dad when they were professors." said Jane.

"Hello." said Erik as he held out his hand in greetings.

Loki took his hand and smiled briefly.

"And you are?" Erik asked.

"I'm Loki."

Erik jumped up from his seat nearly spilling his coffee. "Are you the real Loki?" he asked his voice almost shaking.

"I'm fairly sure I am. Why? Do you fear me, mortal?"

Erik looked at Jane who simply shrugged. "We need to talk." he said gesturing to the outside of the research lab.

The two left.

"Loki, I believe you are the only person who can cause trouble unintentionally." said Darcy, shaking her head.

"I didn't do it on purpose. Did you want me to lie about my origins? I figured telling the truth would be better since someone might call me by my true name."

"No." she said uneasily. "It's just you being… you might cause some problems."

"I didn't know I was so well known in this current mortal world." he said as Darcy turned on the television.

He frowned to himself. Typical mortal not wanting to address any issues. "How can you function on only a few hours of sleep?" He was confused by this after all he returned to the lab at the early morning hours and she was wide awake.

"College." she said unenthusiastically, as she flipped through the channels.

"Pardon?"

She looked at him. "I've spent many all-nighters trying to finish a paper or studying for my finals."

"Oh I see." He paused to collect his thoughts. "What's a college? Is it an educational system?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's were we go to get degrees in our fields of study."

"So you studied science?"

"Political science." She said, stopping on a channel.

"What's that?"

She raised her hand. "Shh." She pointed to the television.

"Oh, so the magic picture box is more important than answering my questions?" he asked, sounding rather irritated.

"I said shh. And it's not magic it's a TV. Look something's up." She pointed to the TV.

He looked at the TV. It was the news there was a young blonde reporter was standing in what looked like a desert.

"No one has yet to figure out what is falling from the sky but citizens are slowly growing concerned." she gestured to the desert behind her. "Objects has been falling out of the sky for the last few days, no one knows what it is or what may come from it."

Loki knew what this meant. Destroying the Bifrost was weakening the layers that divided the realms and allowing whatever to slip into other realms. This was how he was able to fall for so long without dying. He bit his lower lip in deep thought.

"Are you okay?" asked Darcy, concern dripping from her voice.

"Hmmm?"

"Loki?"

"Sorry I was thinking."

The reporter started again. "Look right now something is falling!" she exclaimed pointing off into the distance.

Loki soon recognize what it was falling and appearing before the young woman. Its tall blue form was slowly appearing. "Oh no." he said.

"What?" asked Darcy as she focused on the TV.

Just as he had suspected what was appearing was a Frost Giant. He jumped up to his feet. He had thought he had destroyed all the Frost Giants.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is this at?" he asked pointing at the TV.

"Umm close to here I think."

"I must go then." he said jumping to his feet and running to his room.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked as she followed him to his room.

"To deal with that." he said, pointing to the TV.

"What is that even is that?"

"Frost Giant." he said as he picked up his armor. "I might recommend you leave my room unless you want to see me naked." He remarked glaring at her.

"Are you going to fight that thing?" she looked to the TV. "It looks scary and mean."

"Frost Giants are scary and mean. This is why I have to fight it. Besides it might be considered a good deed and I can get another spell back." He gestured to the door. "But I can do nether without my armor."

She frowned and backed out into the hallway shutting the door on the way out. "You can't fight that thing. You don't have anything strong enough." she said outside the door.

"I have fought them before." he called from inside the room.

"What when?" she asked. "I mean can you fight it without any magic or anything?"

He opened the door. "I can deal with it. All I have to do is outsmart it with what I do have." he said loading the last of his throwing knives into his storage container.

She shook her head as he walked past her preparing to leave. "Loki!" she yelled.  
>He looked back at her.<p>

"Be careful. Please."

He smiled to himself and nodded. "I will be careful. I have no intentions on dying on Midgard."

"What should I tell Jane?"

He paused. "Tell her I went back to bed."

"Okay." she said, he disappeared before her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

In a blink of an eye he was out in the desert.

He walked forward. He could see the Frost Giant off in the distance. His blood ran cold seeing it. The large blue beast brought on all kinds of unpleasant memories. He shuttered briefly thinking of how he and this creature were cut from the same cloth.

He continued walking. He heard the giant let out a mighty yell. Before him the reporter and her crew drove past him towards the giant. He wanted to stop them but they continued on. These mortals were either brave or stupid, he thought as they drove past.

He heard a noise from above. Was it another Frost Giant? He hoped not.

Was that was that? He recognized it to be Iron man flying into battle. He watched Iron man fly to the Frost Giant. Hopefully Iron man would be able to fend off the Frost Giant before the news crew got there.

He saw the news crew unload out of the van. The camera man was already loading as the reporter began talking again.

"Live from New Mexico. This creature appeared from nowhere, and now live is Iron man preparing to fight it."

Loki walked past her. "I suggest you stay back mortal."

"Film him!" she yelled. She moved up to him. "So who are you? Are you a new hero?"

He glared at her. "I told you to stay back." he gathered up two throwing knives. "This could get ugly." He turned himself invisible and walked to the giant. He could hear the mortals talking behind him.

Iron man was already fighting the beast. The beast was blasting ice at him and he dodged every one of them. The Frost Giant raised its ice mace and struck Iron man causing him to fall to the ground.

Loki took this opportunity to attack the giant.

The giant screamed holding its bleeding wound.

Loki repapered near Iron man. "Are you well?" he asked.

"Get out of here before you get hurt." he said standing up.

Loki held up a finger. "I observe you getting hurt. Not I." He said pointing to himself.

"Whatever." Iron man said flying up in there air. "Just stay back and stay out of my way."

Loki scoffed studying the fight. This Iron man person wasn't exactly in a winning position. The giant was swatting at him as if he was a fly.

"Might want to avoid his club!" Loki called as Iron man had a near miss.

"Mind your business!" he yelled at him.

"Just trying to help." he was begging to wonder why this giant hadn't tried to communicate or anything with them. "Don't let him touch you by the way."

Iron man shot at the giant. "Why not?" He asked.

"Just trust me."

"What do you know about this thing?" He asked dodging another attack.

"Fought them before." he tossed a throwing knife at Frost Giant hitting it in the chest causing it to fall to the ground.

The giant slowly disappeared into little ice crystals. Loki let out a little breath that he wasn't even aware that he was holding. He realized after the battle that there was something strange about the Frost Giant. The giant never tried to communicate with them and it just vanished when it was defeated. Was it an illusion? Was it created by magic?

Iron man landed beside him. "Hey, thanks."

"You're welcome, mortal."

"So who are you?"

"I am Loki, and you are?"

"Iron man. So how did you know about that creature?"

"Fought a few in my life."

"Where are you from?"

"Asgard."

"Asgard?" he looked past his shoulder. "Looks like we have company."

Loki turned around to see the reporter running to them as fast as her high heels could carry her. Her poor camera man was struggling to keep up with her.

"Might want to leave." said Iron Man, nodding his head to the reporter. He put his feet together and his arms down and lifted up into the air. "Good luck to you." he said, flying away.

Loki looked at the reporter. "Bye." he said, waving then teleporting away.

Back in the research lab. He landed in the room that he had made his own. He removed his helmet and began to change back into his mortal clothes. While he was changing he could hear talking outside.

"I told you all ready. Loki is sleeping." said Darcy

"Stop defending him, Darcy." he heard that man named Erik reply. "You can't trust him. He is using you I can see it in your face."

Loki finished changing then stepped outside of his room. "Where you looking for me?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Care to explain this!" demanded Jane pointing at the television

He looked at the TV to see a loop of his fight with the Frost Giant and Iron man. "Um that's not me." he responded smiling weakly.

"Oh so it's just someone who happens to look like you." snipped Jane as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"See you can't trust him. He's the ultimate liar and trickster." said Erik.

Loki glared at him. "I suggest you watch your mouth mortal."

Erik threw his arms up in the air. "Well you're the one who has to face the consequences not me. SHIELD will be here shortly and they'll want answers."

Jane looked at Erik. "You called SHIELD?"

He shrugged. "I'm just doing what I feel is right. We can't have a known evil god in the research lab."

"But he hasn't done anything to us!" yelled Darcy

"Not yet at least. I'm getting him out of here before he has a chance to hurt anyone."

Loki frowned. Well this was shaping up to be a horrible day. First a frost giant and now this. In attempt to defend himself he said to Erik, "I do not wish to bring harm to these mortal women."

"Oh sure that's what you say now. But how do I know you are telling the truth, after all you are known for your clever lying techniques."

"I stake whatever reputation I have developed in your weak mortal mind that I, Loki will not harm either, Jane nor Darcy. But you on the other hand are testing me."

Erik stood a defense posture. "Are you threatening me?"

"Oh I don't make idle threats. I act. So I suggest you stop accusing me of things that I have not and will not do."

Erik held up his hand getting ready to further address the issue when the door flew open. "Agent Coulson I see you've finally showed up."

Coulson walked into the room. "General Fury sent me to address your personal issue."

Erik pointed at Loki. "This man I believe is a threat to us."

"No he's not!" screamed Darcy getting ready to run to them when Jane grabbed her.

Coulson looked at Loki. "We already know about him."

Erik frowned. "What?"

"Got him on video surveillance last night stopping a robbery in progress. Not to mention what he did earlier today."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "I have caused quit a situation haven't I?"

Coulson nodded and said. "Indeed you have. As a matter of fact I was looking for you. Now if you just come with me I'd appreciate it."

"You can't take him like that! He's a person not a stray dog!" yelled Darcy.

"We just want to talk to him that's all."

"A threat assessment?" asked Jane.

Coulson smiled. "He should feel honored. General Fury is the one who wants to talk to him."

Loki laughed shaking his head. "Then this Fury should truly feel honored because I Loki, prince of Asgard. Will gladly see him."

"Then let's go then."

They arrived at a coffee shop in the middle of town.

Coulson let Loki out of the car. "I'll wait here for you."

Loki looked at the shop and frowned. There was no one around at all. Not even any clerks in the store. He saw several suited men standing around the shop wearing sunglasses and talking into what looked like their selves. He looked back at Coulson.

"Go on in we have the perimeter secure that's all."

Loki walked inside and saw the store was full of tables. Just as he thought no one was there save for one man in the back of the store with a steaming cup of coffee.

He raised his cup to him. "Come and sit, Loki."

Loki eyed him warily. He slowly walked up to him. "I assume you are this Fury person."

"Well I'm assuming you're Loki." He looked at him. "Well you look like the guy on the video." He held out his hand for a hand shake. "General Nicolas Fury."

"Loki Odinson." he said as he took his hand.

Fury gestured to the chair across from him. "Go on sit."

He sat down as Fury poured him a cup of coffee. "I had the waitress make a fresh pot of coffee before we had everyone leave." He pushed a box of doughnuts towards him. "And I bought a box of these. "You do eat right?"

"Yes I do." He took a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles on it. "What did you want to see me about?"

Fury leaned back in his chair. "I see, you're not one to beat around the bush." He leaned back forward. "Neither am I. I called you here because I think we can help each other."

He cocked his eyebrow. "Oh how?"

"As I'm sure you've have heard already there has been strange occurrences going on. Things falling out of the sky mysterious monsters appearing, random weather occurrences. And all of this started right after one of your fellow Asgardians left Earth." He slide a file forward that had written on it Asgard and Thor. "SHIELD has been gathering information on you guys ever since Thor first arrived." He opened the file. "According to what we have discovered, you and Thor are brothers, right?"

Loki simply nodded absorbing the sear amount of information he was receiving. "How does this help me or you for that matter?"

Fury laughed. "We believe that these strange occurrences have something to do with Asgard since they started after Thor left and increased after you arrived." He pulled out a flat device out of his pocket and turned it on. "Watch this video." he said handing the device to Loki.

The video was stitched together news cast displaying strange glowing blue flecks falling out of the sky, the next clip was cactus covered in at least a foot of snow then a violent rain storm that all most destroyed a small community, then the next clip was of the Frost Giant attack earlier that day. Loki let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had caused this indirectly, he didn't think that trying to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost would affect other realms but it was certainly affecting Midgard. He handed the device back to Fury who shut it off and put it back in his pocket.

" I assume you know what is going on?"

Loki realized that at this moment this is why Odin sent him to Midgard. Not only to prove his own ability to be good but to fix the damage he had done when he destroyed the Bifrost and damaged the connections to other realms.

"Loki I asked you a question."

Loki looked at Fury. He really didn't want to help this man he kind of had a bad feeling about all of it. "Yes Fury I know what is going on."

"Well good."

"So I take it that a deal of some sort will be made?"

He nodded. "Help SHIELD understand what is going on and fix the problem and we won't have you arrested for your vigilant justice oh and we won't fire your buddy Darcy."

He sighed to himself. "I will indeed help you mortals."

"Good to know." he said smiling as he closed the files in front of him.

Five seconds into this deal and Loki already knew that he was being used. Loki most certainly did not trust anyone this organized. Though he himself is one to plan far in advance and even has back up plans in case the first plan doesn't work he certainly doesn't have all his plans laid out in a file.

"Well that's all I have to talk about. If I need further information I'll make contact with you."

Loki nodded as he reached out to the doughnut box to pick it up. He scooped up the files under the box so Fury wouldn't notice.

"I'm sure Coulson will take you back to Foster's research lab."

Loki stood up. "Oh I have my own ways." he said smiling as he disappeared.

Loki arrived at the lab. "I have doughnuts." he said dropping the box on the kitchen table.

"Christ!" yelped Jane almost falling out of her chair. "Where did you come from?"

"Teleported. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Where's Darcy?"

"I sent her out to pick up some things." she said as she eyed him suspiciously.

He bit the side of his lip. "Oh well when she returns tell her that I wish to speak to her." he said turning around. "Enjoy the doughnuts." he said as he began to walk away.

"I don't trust you, Loki."

He stopped and smiled to himself. "You can trust me. Most of the time that is anyways." He added looking back at her and winked.

He walked into his room and placed the files on his table. He opened the first file the file on Thor. He read over it briefly.

The file read as: Thor Odinson. Allegedly the son of Odin, God of Thunder. Agreed to help us if we "mortals" needed it. According to what we gathered he lives in a palace in a "realm" called Asgard. Other than a father he has a mother named Frigga and a younger brother named Loki. Further information on the two was not gathered but Jane Foster was reported as saying that Thor spoke highly of his brother but added that he was one who sometimes could not be trusted as he was a "gifted" liar.

Loki scoffed to himself then kept reading the file.

Thor would be a valuable assist to SHIELD and the Avengers project.

Avengers? What was this project Avengers? He flipped the file over and there were a few notes written about him. He read to see what SHIELD had thought of him.

Loki Odinson. Thor's younger brother. Age difference unknown appears to be about same age or close to age of Thor however. Position in Asgardian royal family unknown. Thor had been quoted once that Loki is gifted lair. Trust is questionable. Abilities unknown apparently a gifted sorcerer.

So they knew very little about him. He flip over the next page this page read: print copy of conversation recorded June 5, 2011 2:45 AM. He frowned when he began to read what was written. These SHIELD people had been spying on him. They had written down the whole conversation that he had with Darcy last night. He flipped the page over and saw more documented conversations. Not just ones that he had with Darcy and Jane but even documentation of conversations that Thor had with Jane.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said.

Darcy walked into his room. "Thank goodness you're back I was worried that you were in jail forever. What's up? You look paler than usual."

"They're spying on us."

"Who?" she asked as she walked closer to him.

He held out the file. "SHIELD has been spying on us." he said handing her the file that had their conversation written down.

"What?" she asked as she took the file and read over it. "This is bull shit! I can't believe that they have been recording our conversations."

"I can."

She looked over at him.

"There was something about Fury's behavior that I didn't trust. So I grabbed the files and they only deepen my suspicions. I knew someone like him wasn't giving you mortals a nice research lab and money for nothing."

"Why are they spying on us though?"

"I suspect that they are interested in Asgard and Thor. Probably not for the best of interests either."

"Is that why they wanted to talk to you?"

"Most likely. They have a small paragraph on me, but…" He looked away from her. "I'm concerned about whatever this SHIELD is planning." He sat down the other files.

"What's the other file?"

"Something called the Avengers." He took the other file from her. "They want Thor for it for some reason."

"Are you worried?" she asked tilting her head to one side in question.

"About?" he questioned wondering what she was aiming at.

"About…" she hesitated. "Thor and what SHIELD wants him for."

Though Loki could not care if SHIELD wanted Thor or why they wanted Thor but what he did care about is that they were interested in him, Loki.

"I am more concerned with their spying on me and their interest in me."

"What about me and Jane?"

"What about you and Jane?"

"They are spying on us too, Loki!"

"That's no concern of mine." he said as he raised his hands up to his chest and shook his head.

She glared at him. "Well I see how you are. I thought we were friends."

He shrugged. "If you want to call it that, but that's just how I am."

The door suddenly opened and Jane marched in. "Loki a bunch of agents are here wanting to see you."

Loki walked out of his room with the women following behind him.

"Loki." addressed Agent Coulson who looked very angry.

"Coulson what brings you here again?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to General Fury."

"Oh, do I?"

"Do not get coy with me Loki. We have studied Norse mythology and know your tricks so you can't fool me."

Loki smiled wickedly. "If its honesty you want I'll give it to you." He snapped his fingers and the files appeared in his hands. The mortals stared at him. "New spell." he remarked sounding disinterested. He held up the Avengers file. "I will return this only if you explain what the Avengers are and why you want Thor for it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull shit." He looked back at Darcy. "That is an appropriate time to us that phrase correct?"

She nodded.

He turned to Coulson. "You know what this is?"

He paused. "Indeed I do. Why do you care though?"

"If it involves Thor I am interested in it."

"So you read the file?"

He nodded. "I read the file on Thor and the written down conversations."

Coulson held out his hand to take the file. "I'll tell Fury that you are interested. But that doesn't mean that he will let you join the project."

"Oh really? Well tell your Fury that I'm as strong and as capable as Thor."

"Oh really? You don't look it."

"I may not be gifted in strength and swordsmanship like my brother but I am fairly capable of other tasks."

"Fine. I'll talk to Fury about it. Anything else?"

"Yeah." He pointed back to the two women. "Stop spying on them."

"Fine we'll stop. Anything else?"

"Don't hold back any more information from me about what you have learned about Asgard."

"Fine. I'll talk to Fury about your… interest in the Avengers."

He smiled. "Well good." He held out his hand. "I hope this is the start of a great relationship with SHIELD."

Coulson took his hand eyeing him with suspension. "I hope so as well." he said nodding. He turned to the door to leave but before he left. "I'll have you know, Loki that SHIELD is not one to be toyed with. Do you understand?"

"Of course." He smiled evilly.

After Coulson left. Darcy yelled. "What the hell was that about?" she demanded.

"It's called building bridges." He looked back at the two women. "No one uses Loki. Not SHIELD or anyone." he remarked leaving to his room.

Heimdall looked out into the vast nothingness when he realized that someone was beside him. He soon realized that it was Thor.

"How is she?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"She is well."

Thor looked over what was left of the Bifrost. "Heimdall I hate to ask but what is with the secretiveness between you and father?"

"What do mean my prince?"

"I… I feel like father is hiding something from me. He stays in his office rarely interacts with me or mother. However, I see him every day coming out here to speak with you."

"I cannot tell you." he said hanging his head down.

"Is it," Thor started then stopped. He paused looking for the right words. "Is it my brother? Did Loki live?"

Heimdall remained silent as he soon saw Odin fast approaching him.

"Thor why are you here, my son?" asked Odin

"Just checking with Heimdall on how Jane was doing."

Odin nodded. "I need to speak with Heimdall." He gestured for him to leave.

Thor sighed and walked away. He lingered around as close as he could to hear what was being said. He hated to spy on his father like a coward but he was worried about what was wrong.

"How is he?" asked Odin

"He is well, however many strange things have happened of late."

Odin stopped as he waited for Heimdall to finish.

"Firstly that SHEILD group who was interested in Thor has taken an interest in Loki."

Off in the distance Thor had to reframe from expressing any exclamation of joy over the news of his brother's living.

"But the most disturbing thing I saw was a Frost Giant attacked Midgard."

"What?" asked Odin. "How could any of them still live?"

"More disturbing is that the Frost Giant wasn't real. It was an illusion created by someone outside of Midgard."

"So it was not one of Loki's tricks?"

"No."

"Then where did it originate from?"

"Jountheim."

Thor frowned from what he had learned Loki was still alive, SHEILD wanted him, and somewhere on Jountheim someone was projecting Frost Giants on Midgard… This didn't sound good. Thor looked over the infinite void that used to be the Bifrost. He knew he needed to get to Midgard somehow and help the mortals as well as try to save his brother from himself.

Nick Fury sat at his desk checking his e-mails on his computer. Phil Coulson walked into his office.

"Sir?" he started.

He looked up at him. "Ah, Agent Coulson did you get the files back?"

He handed him the file. "Yes sir, unfortunately though Loki read the files."

"Damn, that slick bastard. What does he know?"

"That we are monitoring their conversations and a little bit about the Avengers."

He frowned. "I'm almost impressed with this guy. Maybe I should try to hire him for some missions."

"Sir, he's interested in joining the Avengers."

"Why?"

"Because he learned that we want Thor to join. He feels that if we want Thor that we would want him as well."

Nick folded his hands behind his head. "Well, well now this is an interesting turn of events."

"What do you want me to tell him?"

He shrugged. "Let's see how it plays out shall we." he said standing up from his desk.

"Sir?"

"Continue to monitor him from a distance. If he is a worthy ally we will learn soon enough."

Coulson nodded. "Fine. Who do you want me to assign to watch him?"

"Hmm, let's use Clint Barton for this one."

"Barton? Are you sure?"

"Why not?"

"All right I'll let him know his new assignment."

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. I went and rewrote this whole chapter because I wasn't satisfied with the way it was going. Thanks all for the reviews on the last chapter :) Chapter 4 will be done… eventually hopefully soon.


End file.
